Blog użytkownika:Miraculum fanka/Sława
Sława cz 1 *Marinette* - Spóźnię się do szkoły!! - mówiłam do siebie w myślach. Dzisiaj miał przyjechać Lary Dlos. To on znalazł największe gwiazdy w świecie śpiewu. Ja uważam że mam marne szanse ale chce zobaczyć czy ktoś z naszej klasy przypadnie mu do gustu.Chociaż ja też spróbuje swoich sił (jeśli mnie oczywiście zawoła). - Cześć Alya - przywitałam Alye która stała przed wejściem do szkoły. - No Marinette a ja już myślałam że się spóźnisz - zaśmiała się i po chwili dodała: - A wiesz dzisiaj chyba cała klasa się zdziwi - Dlaczego? Bałam się że odkryła kim jest Biedronka bo tak na mnie badawczo patrzyła. - Bo dzisiaj dla wyjątku to Adrien się spóźni - powiedziała ale kiedy skończyła zadzwonił dzwonek *Adrien* Chodziłam w parku chyba pół godziny! Znam już każdą alejkę. Co by to było gdyby właśnie Lary Dlos wybrał mnie! Nie miałbym czasu na ratowanie świata! No dobra może i ratuje na razie '''tylko Paryż ale kto wie co by się stało gdybyśmy (razem z moją biedronką) nie powstrzymali niektórych złoczyńców! No właśnie taki nie pokonany przez nas złoczyńca mógłby zawładnąć całą Ziemią a gdzie tam całą galaktyką ( Przyznam że miałby nieskończoną władzę). Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek. Nareszcie! Teraz tylko jakieś pietnaście minut. '''*Marinette* Pani ogłosiła że najpierw na przegląd idą wybrane osoby. Pierwsza poszła Cloe przekonana przez Larego Dlosa że ma wiele talentów. Poszli do innej sali a pani zrobiła mam godzinę wychowawczą ( co się rzadko zdarza). Kiedy Cloe wróciła chętnych nie brakowało ( ja nie byłam chętna). Kiedy ci '' chętni" się skończyli to ja musiałam przymusowo 'pójść.Nie zdziwiło mnie to że przesłuchania ( czy jakkolwiek się to nazywa) będą w sali muzycznej. Mogłam wybrać piosenkę którą miałam zaśpiewać ( żebym ją dobrze znała) więc wybrałam unconditinally piosenka i Lary Dlos puścił mi ja w słuchawkach. Ja zamknęłam oczy i zaśpiewałam. - Całkiem nieźle - powiedział kiedy skończyłam. Pewnie nie chciał mi zrobić przykrości. Wrócił za mną do klasy i przesłuchał jeszcze pozostałe osoby. Kiedy zkończył z ostatnią osobą podziękował nam za współpracę i poszedł do innej klasy. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział Adrien wchdząc do klasy. - Adrien Lary Dlos już poszedł - powiedziała pani - Nic nie szkodzi - uśmiechnął się '* Adrien * Udało mi się go uniknąć. Ale i tak uważam że mam kiepski głos jak coś moja strata. Chociaż dla mnie to nie strata pewnie pojechałbym do Hollywod albo Los Angeles i co by było z Paryżem? Przejedliby go złoczyńcy. Najspokojniej w świecie poszedłem spać. następna cześć będzie inna i wyjdzie szybciej jeśli uda mi się coś tu wkleić ;) Sława cz 2 {Następnego dnia} *Adrien* Właśnie gadałem z Nino kiedy zorientowałem się że nie widziałem dzisiaj z Cloe.Później spotkałem ją w szatni gadajacą z Sabriną. - Hejo Cloe - przywutałem się a ona udawała że mnie niesłyszy i gadała dalej z Sabriną - Może dać mu szanse? - spytała klasowa " Barbie " - To twój wybór - wzruszyła ramionami rudowłosa - Wiesz on jest taki umieśniony - rozmarzyła się. Ja poszedłem do WC bo wiedziałem o kim rozmawiają ( o mnie ).Kiedy wychodziłem zupełnie przypadkiem spojrzałem w lustro. [ Sory ale sklejałam zdjecia].Miałem dwa pryszcze.Z mojej koszuli wyleciał Plagg. - Rany ale się przez noc zmieniłeś - powiedziałthumb|mina - Aż tak to widać?- spytałem - Powiem ci jak mi dasz 2 kawałki sera - A czemu nie chcesz 2 serów - Halo znam cię nie od dziś i wiem że tyle byś mi nie dał - No dobra w końcu nie jadłeś całą noc -Widzisz jak ja cię znam....Co? Jak to "całą noc"?! - Tak chrapałeś że nie dałem rady cię obudzić - Zaraz musisz mi dać więcej bo...bo... umrze z głodu!!! - Prima Aprilis! Ha ha! Jadłeś chyba z 5 razy!! - To nie jest śmieszne! - A właśnie że jest - powiedzialem i zacząłem szukać jego sera - Szybciej daj mi mój ser bo jestem głodny! - O matko - złapałem się za głowę - zapomniałem wziąść twojego sera - I co teraz bedzie - widziałem że Plaggowi napływają łzy - Nie wiem - bezradnie rozłożyłem ręce - Ty nie przemienisz się w Czarnego Kota ale to nie jest najważniejsze - A co jest - Mój biedny brzuszek będzie narażony na głodowanie!! -Ha ha - co cię śmieszy? - Ciebie to łatwo nabrać! - podałem mu ser - Ja ci wykrece taki żart że....że... - Że? - O ja jeszcze coś wymyśle!! - Ok - A wiesz że jeśli jestem głony dłużej niż 2 godziny to znikam z twojego życia!- pogroził mi. Wyszdłem z łazienki.Na lekcji j. francuskiego usłyszeliśmy wybuchy.Wszyscy wybiegli z klasy szukając jakiegoś spróbowałem go zagdać a on wymierzył strzał w Kima tylko że zamiast Kima dostała go Marinette która zamykała drzwi. - Nikt nie powie że mam za długie włosy! - krzyczał jednocześnie strzelając w jakiegoś przechodnia.Włosy tak mu urosły że się w nie zaplątał - Koleś i z takiego powodu zaatakowała cię akuma?-miałem nastrój na żarty.Biedronsi dalej nie było. Zobaczyłem że ludzie chowają się w bezpieczne miejsce.Pewnie Biedronka ich ewakułowała. - Halo mówi się do ciebie - spróbawałem go zagadać a on nic nie odpowiedział tylko wycelował strzał w Kima.Ale zamiast kima dostała go Marinette która zamykala drzwi. - A niech to! - krzyknął. Pomogłem wstać Marinette której całą twarz zasłaniały jej włosy bo gumki nie wytrzymały.Kiedy wstała i odgarneła włosy popatrzyła się gdzieś za mnie i podciągneła moją rekę. Póściłem ją bo myślałem że oto jej chodziło.A ona uciekła. Zdążyłem zobaczyć spadający na mnie coś w rodzaju słupa.Nagle zrobiło mi się czarno przed oczami. Słyszałem tylko głos podbiegającej do mnie Marinette. Sory ale "musiałam przerwać ;)piszcie czy się podobało Sława cz 3 *Marinette* I co ja mam robić? Czarny Kot zemdlał a ja jestem nie przemieniona. Po kilku seknundach postanowiłam zanieść go do klasy chemii. Ale zamieść się nieudało więc go zaciągnełam. Później pobiegłam do toalety ale nie mogłam się przemienić bo było w niej kilka ludzi mogli by coś podejrzewać bo jak można by uznać taką sytuację za normalną: Siedziałam sobie w toalecie pod oknem kiedy weszła Marinette.Weszła do kabiny. Nagle rozbłysło światło i z kabiny do której weszła Marinette wybiegła Biedronka a po Marinette ani śladu. No więc pobiegłam do sali chemicznej w której zostawiłam kota. Przeciągnełam go za ostatnią ławkę a sama schowałam się za ławką nauczycielki.Przemieniłam się. Wybiegłam i pokonałam go.Wruciłam do kota który nadal leżał nieprzytomny. Poszłam do łazienki { co ja mam z tą łazięnką? Ciągle tylko bla bla bla łazienka bla bla bla łazienka...} po wiadro z wodą. *Adrien* Na tym czarnym tle zaczął pojawiać się obraz Paryża. Stałem na wierzy Eiffla. Nagle zobaczyłem jo-jo Biedronki które okrąrzyło mnie kilka razy i przywiązało do słupa. W cieniu widziałem ją. - Biedronsiu co ty robisz? - spytałem - Nie ze mną te numery - wyszła z cienia i zobaczyłem ją.Miała dziury w kostiumie i przepaske na oku. - Kto ci to zrobił? - A teraz po tym wszystkim udajesz że nic nie wiesz? Przyjaciel się znalazł! - Co? - Może chcesz żebym cię oświeciła? - No a masz latarke? - chciałem ją rozśmieszyć - Nie a jeśli nie chcesz żebym ci powiedziała to nie - No dobra powiedz - Więc to ty - Co ja? - Ty mnie podrapałeś..ty mi wydłubałeś oko... i ty chciałeś mnie zabić... - Ale to..to niemożliwe przecierz wierz że ja cie.. -Tak wiem że mnie nienawidzisz - Nie wcale nie! - Ach ok ale ja ciebie niecierpię! - Nie opamiętaj się! - A teraz ochronie Paryż przed najniebezpieczniejszym złoczyńcą.. - Przed kim? - Dasz mi skńczyć? - No to kończ - ..przed tobą! Zamknąłem oczy kiedy je otworzyłem moja reka miała zamiar wydłubać oko mojej księżniczce. Przytrzymałem ją drugą ręką i myślałem: to nie może być prawda... Nagle Biedronsia założyła na mnie siatkę.I wtedy cały Paryż wypełnił się wodą. Ona zniknęła a ja obudziłem sie w sali chemicznej.Stała nademną moja Biedronka z wiaderkiem. Zdrowa z dwoma oczyma.Uśmiechała się.Wstałem i przytuliłem ją a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. to nie koniec trzeciej części ale przerwa w pisaniu.Mam nadzieję że dziś skończę. Miraculum_ fanka a może dziś next? Sława cz 4 *Marinette* Czy w tym śnie coś się stało? Zaraz przecierz kotom nic się nie śni.Ale on nie jest do końca kotem.Mniejsza o to ide z tąd.Kiedy szukałam ustronnego miejsca usłyszałam dyrektora. - Możecie iść do domu koniec lekcji! - oznajmił -Hurra!Hurra!- cieszyła się cała szkoła.Nie mineła minuta a było cicho jak makiem zasiał.Wszyscy pobiegli do domu.Wskoczyłam na dach i pobiegłam w strone domu.Na szczęście mój szósty zmysł kazał mi się zatrzymać przed wskoczeniem na balkon. No i go zobaczyłam.Czarny Kot biegł za mną próbując mnie doścignąć. - Zapomniałem..Zapomniałem ci...-pół się jąkał a pój był zziajany że ciężko mu było mówić - Wiem jutro trzeba rozpocząć patrol-oświadczyłam -Co? Przecierz jutro Sobota...Dlaczego akurat jutro? - Jutro są Walentynki! Wiesz ile będzie złamanych serc? -Nnnnoo...cóż... - Zapomniałeś prawda? - NIE! NIE! Ja zapomniałem..Ha ha dobry żart..Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć... - Nie ważne śpieszy mi się dzisiaj. Czy to coś ważnego? - Nie możemy to odstawić na jutro - To ok I poszłam w strone wieży Eiffla żeby nic niepodejrzewał. On wrócił w swoją strone a ja do domu. Koty chodzą swoimi drogami.... *Adrien* Kiedy wracałem mówiłem w myślach: " Nie to nic ważnego" To nic ważnego że cie kocham.Wskoczyłem do pokoju i przemieniłem się. - Plagg nawet nie wiesz co mi się śniło - Ja? Ja wiem wszystko. - uśmiechnął się - Tak? naprzykład co? - Wiem co robisz jako czarny kot.wiem że nie cierpisz zapachu campera. wiem że zazdrościsz innym kohającej rodziny. Wiem kim jest Biedronka.... - Wiesz kim jest biedronka?! - No tak - To kim jest - Jak ci powiem to Tikki mnie zabije - A kto to jest Tikki? - Kwami Biedronki - czyli Tikki jest biedronką? - o matko! Ja jestem kwami kota to ona jest podobnego wzrostu do mnie - Ok ok niech ci będzie więc kto jest biedronką? -Biedronką jest...... - No dalej - O czym ja mówiłem? a tak! DAJ MI MÓJ CAMEMBERT!!!!!!!!!!!! - Masz bardzo krótką pamięć *Marinette* Po przemianie włączyłam komputer. W internecie było pełno filmów o superbohaterach.Westchnełam. - Coś cię trapi? - spytała Tikki zajadająca ciastko - Zastanawiam się dlaczego jesta tak dużo filmów w internecie o......A zresztą.Nieważne-machnełam ręką - Mnie możesz powiedzieć. - Nie. Lepiej nie.Nie chcę ci zawracać głowy moimi sprawami - Twoje sprawy to także i moje. Powiedz!!W końcu też jestę częścią ciebie no i jedyną osobą która wie że to ty jesteś Biedronką - Nie chce cię obrażać ale raczej jedyną kwami - Nie ma sprawy. I pozatym....No nie jestem jedynym kwami. - Ok. Cisza. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie słowa Tikki. -C-cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo????????!!!!! - Spodziewałam się tego. - Nie mówisz chyba poważnie. - zaśmiałam się. -Prawda??? Już niczego nie byłam pewna. Tikki wzieła następne ciastko i pod przykrywką " Z pełnymi ustami nie wypada rozmawiać" unikneła dalszej rozmowy. Wyłączyłam komputer i żuciłam się na łóżko. O niczym innym nie myślałam jak o przespaniu tego. Ale było za wcześnie na sen. Zaczęłam więc pisać w pamiętniku.: " Drogi Pamiętniku Jesteś jedyną osobą a raczej rzeczą której moge się wyżalić, powiedzieć o wszystkim itd. Właśnie dziwię się Kotowi że nie wykazuje żadnej zazdrości. Głównie chodzi o to że to głównie {powtórzenia :P} przeważnie o mnie są te filmy w internetach. To mnie Biedronkę uważają za bohaterke Paryża a jego za postać poboczną. Może powinnam dać mu swoje pięć minut aby mógł się wykazać? Nie wiem ale kiedy to piszę czuje że na chwile odpoczywam od tych myśli. Musze kończyć bo ide na obiad. Pa Pa Pamiętniku " No i ide na obiad. * * * Jest wieczór. Czuje się lepiej od kiedy przelałam swoje myśli na papier. Tikki chodzi a raczej lata zamyślona i wcale się nie odzywa. Kiedy w końcu zasypiałam odezwała się. - Kwami kota ma kłopoty - powiedziała poważnym tonem - Ja raczej jestem bezczynna w tej sprawie - oświadczyłam - Tak ale jesli właściciel go nie odnajdzie może zaparznąć na śmierć!! - Oj na dworze raczej nie bo teraz ciepło - A co jesli go szczury zjedzą?! - Zaraz a gdzie on jest? - Poczuł swój przysmak i kiedy wleciał do zamkneła się za nim klapa. Teraz nie może wyjść. - Współczuje a gdzie jest zamknięty? - Ale ociecaj że nie będziesz się śmiała to ci powiem - Dobrze. Obiecuję. Umieram z ciekawości. - Jest w koszu na śmieci który stoi w parku - W czym ?! - nie mogłam opanować śniechu - W koszu na śmieci - powtórzyła. Miałam wybuchnąć śmiechę ale przypomniałam sobie obietnicę i spoważniała. - Co on tam wyczuł? - spytałam. -Pewnie ości z ryby albo mięso jakieś stare- pomyślałam - No właśnie w tym problem - W czym? - On tam poszedł po wyczuł Ca..Cam... - Cam co? -CAMPERT!!!!! CAMPERT!!!!!!!!! TAKI SER!!!!!!! DLA SERA!!!! -Wiem widziałam reklame. Spróbowałam go dawno temu. No wiesz nie jest taki zły. Ale do głowy by mi nie przyszło żeby wyciagać go ze śmietnika! - No własnie i co teraz ?! - Prześpij to - Tylko że on mi wysyła potężne sygnały od których boli mnie głowa!! - No dobra uwolnie go i idziemy spać - Jestem za - Tikki kropkuj!! No i teraz tylko zostało mi pisanie kolejnych części. Mam nadzieje że pójdzie szypniej ;) Wiem troche długa przerwa w pisaniu ale teraz się postaram to nadrobić :P Sława cz 5 * Adrien * Wruciłem z sesji padnięty! W dodatku torba śmierdziała mi serem. Chociaż sera w niej nie było bo Plagg zjadł go dawno. A no właśnie jakoś długo nie marudził. - Plagg! Chodź tu! - krzyknąłem i .... nic. Nic przez wielkie NIC. Żadnego chcchotu żadnego pytania o camembert - Plagg! nie żartuj sobie bo nie dostaniech Camemberta! - spróbowałem jeszcze raz. To niemożliwe żeby Plagg aż tak się poświęcił dla swojego żartu. - Ok to nie jest śmieszne! Wyjdź juz dałem sie nabrać. No wychodź! *Marinette* Wyskoczyłam z domu i nagle...deszcz. - Super po prostu świetnie! Już gorzej chyba być nie może - powiedziałam do siebie i piorun. Dotarłam do parku. I do tego śmietnika. Otworzyłam klape a z wnętrza wyleciało czarn stworzonko podobne do Tikki. - Myślałem że nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie ale nieważne wracam do domu jest mi mokro, zimno i na dodatek doskwiera mi głód - narzekało - Jestem Plagg - A ja jestem ..... - nie zdążyłam bo mi przerwał - Wiem że jesteś Marinette a ja już pójde - powiedziła i otrzasną sie. Stał się puchatą kulką. - Ty jesteś słodkim kociątkiem! - Tak no ale nie takim znowu kociatkiem.... Ja ide.....yyy....a raczej lece...eeee.... to do zobaczenia.... - Do zobaczenia *Adrien* Plag wleciał do pokoju całkiem rozmarzony o mało nie uderzył w sciane. - Jestem głodny! Daj mi mój Camembert!! - wydzierał się - Dobra a może przynieść ci ręcznik? - Ręcznik?! Za kgo ty mnie masz? Prawdziwe koty albo kociątka wylizują swoją sierść! - Jak chcesz ale ja tam wylisywać włosów nie zamierzam - To jasne przecierz nie jesteś PRAWDZIWYM kotem! - Nie jestem!? Żartujesz sobie! - Nie prawdziwe koty mają sierść! Mają ogon a nie pas do spodni! Maja wąsy! - No i co mi jeszcze powiesz? - Ze kiedy czarny kot przebiegnie ci droge to będzesz miał pecha i dlatego ludzie unikają czarnych kotów { ja nie orażam właścicieli czarnych kotów po prostu Plagg był zły i chciał rozłościć Adriena } - To zauważ że ty właśnie jesteś czarnym kotem! '' 'Wiem że dawno nic nie wrzucałam ale w wakacje jakoś tak sie nie chce uwieżcie mi :P''' Czemu zawieszone? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania